


Its gonna be a long day

by LoveisaGayishword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Boys In Love, Coming In Pants, Idiots in Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shiratorizawa, Top Tendou Satori, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisaGayishword/pseuds/LoveisaGayishword
Summary: I come up with these ideas at like 2 in the morning and bottom Ushijima is underappreciated.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 331





	Its gonna be a long day

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon. School had let out about an hour previous, and Ushijima Wakatoshi felt himself falling into the usual after school routine of him going to volleyball practice, working out for about two hours, taking a quick shower in the locker rooms, and walking home with his boyfriend, Tendou Satori. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was when practice had ended, Coach Washijo had gathered them around and told the team that there would be no practice tomorrow due to him going out of town to visit one of his new grandchild, who was just born the day before. Ushijima felt his lip quirk up at the thought of a stern Coach holding a baby and smiling (for once). 

After the team had been dismissed, he went back to what he usually did, taking a quick shower and getting dressed before taking Tendous hand, saying goodbye to his other teammates, and walking out the door and toward Ushijima’s house. Hopefully, he was going to be able to get some homework done, but he knew that with Satori, that wouldn’t happen first. 

And that’s exactly what he predicted. His face being shoved into the mattress and ass in the air while the redhead was thrusting in and out of him painfully slow. Ushijima whined, a sound he would deny making later. 

“Satori” He groaned out, trying his hardest to push his ass back to get more of Tendous cock, which he had pulled out until only the tip was inside his large boyfriend. Said male tutted, pushing himself back into the tight heat and finding the brunets prostate. Wakatoshi gasped, before he moaned, loudly, and fisted his hands into the sheets. As quickly as Tendou was inside, he was back out, stopping his thrust completely and pulling his dick back out of Ushijima until he was in the same predicament as he was a few seconds ago. 

Ushijima let out a slight growl, which was interrupted by a slap on his right asscheek. He keened. 

“Now now, Wakatoshi-kun~” Tendou scolded. “You know what happens to boys who don’t ask for what they want,” Ushijima nodded. He let out a squeak of a ‘please’ and Tendou draped himself over the taller male. 

“Please,  _ what? _ ” The redhead prompted, moving ever so slightly to remind his sweetheart that they were still semi-connected. Ushijima flushed, his face all the way to his shoulders turning into a pretty red colour that Tendou loved so much. 

“P-please… fuck me.” Ushijima replied, moving his hips so the cock inside him would slide in a little more. “I can’t take it, please,” Ushijima said again, biting his lip to make the tears welling up in his eyes slow. Tendou cooed, sinking himself in deeper. 

“Awe, baby” Tendou brought his hand up to bury his head in the other's hair. “Since you asked so nicely”

That was what the older man said, before moving his hips at a brutal pace. Ushijima gasped and moaned underneath him. The tears that had threatened to move out of their hiding place slipped easily down his face. Tendou seemed to have noticed, although Wakatoshi had no idea how he could have. The other brought his hand up to Ushijimas chin, bringing his face around so Satori could kiss him. Ushijima felt his boyfriend graze his prostate, and he hiccupped into Tendous mouth. The redhead angled his hips, pushing himself to press into the spot that made Ushijima see stars. 

Wakatoshis orgasm hit him randomly, coating the bedsheets and his stomach in his jizz, while Satori continued to pound into him, chasing his own release. Ushijima whined from the overstimulation, and eventually he felt the tell tale warmth of Satori coming inside of him. Tendou pulled out, both boys groaning at the movement, and Satori flopped down next to his lover. After a few minutes, Ushijima began to feel gross and sticky due to his cum all over his stomach and Satoris inside him. He rose slowly, and shook his boyfriend so he could follow him into the bathroom. 

###

They were both sitting on Ushijimas bed,  _ finally  _ doing homework, when Satori sat up straighter in excitement. 

“Wakatoshiiii!” Tendou dropped his homework down onto the newly changed sheets and crawled over to his boyfriend, who was intent on finishing the math worksheet they were  _ supposed  _ to be doing (together). After poking him several times, Ushijima finally sighed and looked up. 

“What is it, Satori?” The brunet said, deadpan. The other pouted for a second, crossing his arms before he looked up at his boyfriend, a sly smile on his face. 

“Ya know, since we don’t have volleyball practice tomorrow~” Tendou started. Ushijima felt a slight fear rise in his stomach, but showed no expression. He knew when Satori was like this, nothing good ever came out of it (unless it was sex related, because whenever it was it blew Ushijimas <em> _ mind</em> _ ). Ushijima felt himself tense slightly. 

“Yes…?” Wakatoshi asked quietly, not knowing nor really liking how this was going. Tendou giggled, sitting back on his heels. 

“We should do something  _ different  _ tomorrow” Tendou purred, sinking forward and resting his elbows on the bed, his head on top of his hands. Ushijima shrugged, looking down at his homework once more. 

“What did you have in mind, love?” Ushijima asked slowly. Tendou gave a short ‘awe’ at the pet name, before turning himself around so his back was on the bed and he was tilting his head back to look at his boyfriend. 

“I have a vibrator in my backpack~” Satori started, and Ushijimas eyes widened ever so slightly. He turned towards his boyfriend, his face pink. 

“Well…” Ushijima looked away. “My mom will be at work tomorrow afternoo-”

“No, that’s not what I mean” Tendou interjected. Ushijima looked at him again, confused. Tendou picked his hands up, cupping the younger's face, who simply leaned into the touch. The homework was starting to become forgotten, just what Satori wanted. Tendou threaded his fingers through the soft brown hair he loved so much, bringing his palms to the back of his boyfriends neck and pushing him down. 

Once Ushijimas head was right next to Tendous mouth, he let out a puff of air, watched Ushijima shudder out of the corner of his eye, and he whispered: “You should have it in at school” 

Ushijima let out a soft noise, falling forward with surprise at the offer that was made. Tendou had let go of him once he started to fall and rolled away. Said male cackled as Ushijima picked himself up slowly, ignoring the slight twinge of his nose from where it had collided with the mattress. 

“I don’t really understand,” Ushijima said, running a soothing finger over the bridge of his nose. Tendou got up, beckoning Ushijima to follow as he went to the kitchen to get some ice cubes in a bag. 

“Well,” Tendou started, handing the bag to his boyfriend, who pressed it to his nose gingerly. “You wake up tomorrow morning, and after you take a shower you slip that baby in, and put your clothes on and go to school!” He explained as he took Wakatoshis hand, leading him back to the bedroom and to his backpack. He dug around, and lit up, pulling out the vibrator. 

It was plain looking, a pink butt plug with a switch at the end. Probably to turn it on. Ushijima shifted, slightly uncomfortable but he started to think about feeling how good it would probably be. 

“Are there different levels?” Ushijima asked, holding his hand out for Tendou to place the toy into it. The brunet examined it, trying to find where there would be more levels. He switched it on. 

Nothing. 

Ushijima paused for a moment. “I think you need to replace the batteries…” He said. Suddenly, it buzzed to life, a dull vibration in his hand. Ushijima raised his eyebrows, looking toward Tendou, who smiled and held his phone up with his thumb and forefinger. The screen was pink, with a power button, and seven different buttons with their respective numbers. Ushijima felt himself flush lightly, the warmth of his face making him even more embarrassed. 

Satori enjoyed the reaction though, letting out a bark of laughter at Ushijimas red face. Tendou switched the vibrator off with the app, taking the actual toy away from his boyfriend and flipping the switch to the other side. Ushijima shifted around where he was sitting. Tendou raised an eyebrow. 

“What is it, Toshi?” Ushijima looked guilty, which was different than usual. He must be in a different headspace. 

“Y-you know, shouldn’t we, like, try it out?” Ushijima finished his sentence with a ‘or something’. Tendou felt a grin form, before getting up onto his feet and hauling ushijima to the bed, the homework on the floor long forgotten (which would be regretted later). 

###

Ushijima bounced from foot to foot, uncomfortable at the toy that was currently inside him. He had prepared himself that morning. Doing exactly as Tendou asked, he took a shower, fingering himself open and whimpering his lovers name. Once he was ready enough, he made sure to switch the toy on before pushing it inside him.

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Satoris enthusiastic yell of his name. Ushijima looked up from the game he was playing on his phone. Tendou caught up with him, shoving his hands into his pockets. “What’re you playing, Toshi?” Tendou asked, looking forward at his phone screen. Ushijima turned off his phone before slipping it into his pocket. 

“It’s just a game where you grow your own plants.” Ushijima explained. Tendou let out a single ‘HA’ before bringing his hand down to slap Ushijimas ass, making the plug shift and press against his prostate. The taller male gasped and groaned. Tendou smiled evilly. 

“Just had to make sure you were wearing it, Wakatoshi~” was the only response that Tendou gave for Ushijimas weak grunt of confusion. 

Ushijima was going to have a loooooooooooong day.

###

This was _so_ much worse than a long day. 

Ushijima had been trying not to let any sound that wasn’t speech out of his mouth. He always shifts in his seat, making the toy either hit all the right places or get really frustratingly close. That wasn’t even the worst part of it. The worst part was Tendou, who decided that it would be okay to give him false hope, turning the vibrator up so Ushijima was shaking in his seat, then turning it down so the brunet could only catch his breath for a split second, before turning it up to a higher setting once again. 

One time, during English, Tendou had turned the vibrator on unexpectedly, making Ushijima practically yelp (and almost cum in his pants). Then, he had to make up some bullshit story about why he had yelled in class. (His response was: “Oh, I thought I saw a spider.” And suddenly everyone around him was whispering about how they never would have guessed he even  _ had _ a fear at all). 

Another time during math class, someone had asked if anyone else heard a buzzing sound. Tendou piped up then, telling everyone that it sounded like it was coming from Wakatoshi, because  _ of course  _ that bastard would do that. With a shaky hand, Ushijima pulled his phone out, pretending to swipe on it to make it look like he had declined a call. The vibrating got lower, and he sighed out of relief. “Sorry, I just got a call.” Ushijima said. Once again, the students around him whispered. Guess that was just his reputation. 

During PE, he had to sit out, due to the teacher giving him a once over and deeming him ill. He was sure he looked like shit, but he didn’t realize he looked  _ that _ bad. The teacher even suggested going to the nurse, and Tendou watched the whole thing with wide eyes and a mouth that looked about ready to burst with laughter. 

Now, it was about 15 minutes until school was officially over, and Ushijima and Tendou could get home so he could beg the redhead to fuck his brains out. He had been waiting  _ all day _ , because whenever he was about to cum, Satori turned the damn thing off, because  _ of course he knew.  _ And he’d be damned if he didn’t cum today. 

So far, Tendou hadn’t turned on the vibrator this whole period. He really hoped that the older man would keep it that way. He had just managed to get his erection down so it wasn’t too painfully obvious. He was having a hard time concentrating, he has been all day, just  _ waiting _ for the tell tale buzz inside his ass to tell him not to embarrass himself in front of his classmates. Or get in trouble. 

The sudden pleasure shooting through his spine made him grip his desktop. He bit his lip, looking around to make sure nobody saw him looking like he was about to pass out. Once the coast was clear, everyone looking forward (including Satori, but he was pretty sure he saw his phone camera pointed at him), he ground down slightly on the toy, trying not to gasp out. His orgasm was building, and he found it in himself that he didn’t care if he came in his pants. Satori didn’t seem to be stopping the toy anytime soon, so he ground slowly in small circles. The stimulation became too much, and he came in his pants, the gasp forcing its way out of his throat turned into a couple of coughs and he managed to fake out the people turning around to look at him. 

“Are you alright, Ushijima-kun?” The teacher asked, tilting his head to the side. “You look unwell” 

Tendou was looking at him. “Yeah, are you okay?” From anybody else’s perspective, it would just be Ushijimas best friend asking if he was okay. But to his boyfriend, it was so much different. It was the same taunting voice that told him to behave, not to cum yet, to not tease him. 

He didn’t know how he did it, but Wakatoshi managed to nod. The vibrations were turned off shortly after, and he slumped back in his seat. His pants had a dark patch on them, and his underwear was starting to feel sticky and gross. Ushijima raised his hand, asking to use the restroom. When the teacher gave the go-ahead, he stood up swiftly and made his way out of the room. 

“Tendou-kun” Tendou looked up from his phone. He considered turning vibrator on. 

“Yes sir?” The redhead asked sheepishly, knowing he had been caught. He brought a hand up to the back of his head and rubbed it. 

“You’ll be told off later, just go make sure your friend doesn’t pass out on his way to the bathroom,” The teacher said, before turning his body around to talk more about whatever topic they were on. Tendou all but dashed out of the room to follow his boyfriend. 

Ushijima had just gotten into a bathroom stall, making sure there was nobody in the bathroom. He closed the stall door with shaking limbs, letting out a whimper he had been holding in all day. He heard the door to the bathroom open and close. 

Ushijima held his breath, hoping that the person would just do their business and leave quickly. 

There was a knock on his bathroom stall. He heard the sweet voice call out to him. 

“Wakawaka~” Tendou said, making kissing noises and asking to come in. Ushijima turned around, unlocking the stall and pulling Tendou in without even giving the redhead a chance to breathe. Wakatoshi smashed their lips together, Tendou being taken by surprise and letting out a low groan. 

Ushijima presses their fronts together, grinding against his boyfriend with vigor. He had never felt this horny in his life, and he needed Tendou to fuck him.  _ Now.  _

“Wakatoshi,” Tendou said firmly, pushing the taller back and making Ushijima whimper again. “As much as I love doing this, we shouldn’t do it here” 

Ushijima shook his head lightly at that, gripping Tendou shirt and trying his best to make puppy dog eyes despite his stern demeanor. Tendous heart filled with love and lust, and he couldn’t just say no to his big lug of a boyfriend. He sighed, holding his hands up in the air. 

“Okay, okay. Turn around” Tendou mused, placing his hands on Ushijimas hips to manhandle him the other way. 

It was a sight, pulling Ushijimas pants and underwear down. He was practically dripping, the cum in his underwear making his legs shiny, His ass dripping with fluids and leftover lube from when he put the toy in that morning. Tendou swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat. He pulled the pink toy out of his shivering boyfriend, and pulled a whine out of the other with it. Tendou shushed him, putting a hand on his mouth and pulling his cock out of his jeans with the other. 

“Ah ah, we don’t want anyone to hear you” Tendou said, guiding his penis to the others welcoming heat. Pushing into him, Satori bit his lip, making sure that he wasn’t making noise either. 

They were in a public restroom, after all.

Ushijima, bless his heart, was also trying (very hard) to keep his voice down, but a stringed mantra of “yes, yes, yes, oh god, yes, Satori'' had the redhead pushing his hand more on his lovers mouth. He was not going to risk getting caught. He thrust in slowly, letting Ushijima get used to the stretch. But with how long he had the toy inside him and stretching him out, he wasn’t sure if he needed it. Ushijima pushed himself further on the others dick, mewling as Tendou bottomed out. Gripping the toilet in the bathroom stall, he nodded, letting the other know that he was ready. Satori nodded, gripping the brunets hips and pulling out, before thrusting in at a snails pace. 

Ushijima groaned, turning his head around to give Tendou the dirtiest glare he could muster. Tendou let out a low chuckle, before going faster than before, but Ushijima was still unsatisfied. Ushijima pushed himself back harshly in time with Tendous thrusts, a muffled moan coming out of his mouth as his lover repeatedly rammed into his prostate. Tendou pushed his own head down between Ushijimas shoulder blades, muffling the sound coming out of him. The bathroom was pretty much silent, besides the slight slapping of skin and the even quieter moans. 

Ushijima came with a whine against Satoris hand, and the clenching of his insides prompted the redhead to cum not long after. Tendou slumped down, his head still between the others shoulders. The school bell rang, echoing through the building. Students would start to make their way into the bathroom. Tendou pulled out, and Ushijima was just about to clean himself out (because of fucking  _ course _ his boyfriend wasn’t wearing a condom), when Tendou slipped the plug back inside him, making the other shiver and give the redhead a look of confusion. 

“What? We can’t put it anywhere else without it being seen” Tendou said, licking his lips and giving Ushijima a  _ look _ . 

Oh, Ushijimas long day had just begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love my beta purpleblueberrie (༼☯﹏☯༽)


End file.
